A glimpse into the future
by Auggie Frank
Summary: Kay. This is just a quick little piece that popped into my head. It's another companion piece. Let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**This just popped into my head. So be warned, this is written on the spot.**

Anya**(On-ya)**

"But mother-"

"My daughter, you will be a remarkable queen. Look what you did for your brothers. They would not be speaking to each other if it weren't for you."

"They are just that. My brothers. Gabriel is a great warrior. Nikoli is also. He is fathers favorite. And what am I..."

"Anya." Her mother lifted her chin up, "You are my daughter. My youngest. The heir to the throne of Vanahiem. A great leader. One who knowsthat war is not the only answer. You know what, your father has kept to himself. Well... tried to... you are like your grandmother. A great queen. A great warrior. And someone very dear to his heart. This is why he fears you taking the throne. He fears that you will suffer her fate."

"Really? He said that?" Anya questioned, not believing that her father cared in such a way.

"Yes. One of the last things that your father confessed to the Allfather before he passed. Now. Chin up. Back straight. My goodness. You spend too much time with your brothers. Now, I must go and meet your father."

"Okay mother. I love you." Anya said while giving her a hug.

"I love you too my darling daughter. And remember dear. Chin up. Back straight. All eyes will be on you tonight."

"OH don't remind me mother." Anya mumbled while rolling her shoulders, straightening her back.

**Kay. Written on the spot. Let me know what you think.**

**Auggie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kay. these little idea's keep popping into my head...**

"But she must have a husband!" Thor yelled.

"Just because you grew up with there always being a queen and a _King _does not require Anya to take a husband."

"Nikoli is due to marry and Gabriel already has a wife. Anya is a queen. She needs a husband to rule at her side." Thor argued.

"You want a man to rule and for my daughter to rule at _his _side."

"She is my daughter as well!"

"Then treat as such. I respected the Asgardian tradition of leaving Vanahiem to come and rule at you side. But it is high time that you respect our traditions and letting the first born girl to rule."

"I am. I just wish that she has a husband to rule with her."

"By the Nines Thor. Anya is ruling well be herself. I as well as her brothers, and Loki all want her to marry for love. Not out of duty and tradition."

"You and I were promised to each other. We love each other do we not?"

"We do. But why can you not respect my traditions the way I do to yours."

"I just want to make sure she has someone there to protect her. She is not my little girl anymore. Growing up, she had her brothers, Sif,Loki and I. I never had to worry as much as I do now."

Danny sighed, placing her hand on his cheek, looking up at her husband. "Thor, she is a strong woman. Trained by you, she knows how to care for herself. When the time is right, she will find her soul mate."

"I know love. I just worry about my daughter." He replied, pacing his hand on hers.

"As do I. But if she ever needs us, she will call. Same goes for our sons."

**Kay, **

**another little piece off the top of my head.**

**Auggie.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cause I'm having difficulties with my other stories I started to write this little series... Which is kinda obvious by the title, A glimpse into the future.**

**Anything familiar does not belong to me.**

"Hello love." Danny whispered into Thor's ear as she snuck up from behind and gave him a hug.

"Hello darling." Thor greeted as he looked up from the maps that he and Loki were studying."To what do I owe the pleasure of your company when you are usually at council with our daughter."

"I Think... That our dear Anya has finally found her love." Danny said while jumping up onto the table.

"Really? Who is he? Are you absolutely sure he is the one for our daughter?"

"Yes I am certain. He's name is Ulrick. He is a fine warrior that just returned to Vanahiem."

"Ulrick? You mean the little boy the little boy that she always fought with as a little girl?" Loki asked looking up from the maps.

"Oh, he's not a little boy anymore. He is a fine young man. A gentleman."

"But they never got along. How can you be so sure?" Thor questioned.

"I caught her humming and singing the tune all Vanaria women do when they find their love. Besides, if I can recall correctly, you and I never did either." Danny answered.

"She is right brother. I too had to call Anya for her attention multiple times on several occasions." Loki added.

"But they still fight each other."

"As do we. But that is part of the thrill. And a part of the Vanaria tradition. We Vanaria women always find that one man that will always challenge us and love us at the same time."

"I never understood the tradition of the song." Loki muttered.

"Our foremother had a spell cast. The spell helps us find our match, to keep our line strong. To make the Vanaria women stronger, a better ruler and a better woman. When my mother looked into my future, she saw you, so she had us bound to each other. And look at us now. Look at the realms now. Because she saw that both of us were perfect for each other, four realms are now at peace. The song is just so a mother will now when it is her daughter's time to rule. The song will tell a mother when she is to lose her daughter. When a mother hears that ancient lullaby her daughter has found her other half." Danella explained. But the looks on Thor and Loki's face's said that they did not believe that a song suggested that Anya has found her match. So, she conjured a bowl of water, touching the surface of the water, she said, "Let me show you when the bond was first struck."

_A little girl, who looked like here mother but with her fathers eyes, wondered into the boys training field looking for her brothers. She did not go unnoticed by a little blonde boy with his friends. They moved and stopped her from going any farther. _

_"Look boys! It's the princess. She does not resemble her mother or father. The princess is no warrior. She is nothing but a silly little girl with a flower." _

_What the little boy and his friends did not notice was the prince's entering the training field. They seemed to here the taunts and readied their practice weapons. Though made of wood, the would still hurt._

_"You dare insult the princess little boy!" Her eldest little brother, Nikoli, fumed, unsheathing his sword._

_"She is apart of three royal lines and you call her a peasant. You know nothing of our mother! You nothing of Anya! You are not even worth being her doormat let alone be in her presence!" Gabriel roared as he drew his bow and arrow, aiming it at the little boys head. _

_"Gabriel! Nikoli! Stop this at once! What has your mother said about you boys picking on those who are not your size!" Thor scolded as he and Loki entered the children's training field._

_"But father! He insulted Anya! Saying that she was not of royal blood." Nikoli protested as he lowered his sword. Gabriel however, did not lower his bow and arrow._

_Loki and Thor looked beyond furious that someone would insult Anya. No one had noticed that the poor boys parents had arrived and were worried about the trouble their son has caused now. _

_Thor regained some of his composer, "you are to come with me boy. You are to be punished for not only insulting your princess, but also insulting three royal families."_

_Everything went silent when Anya walked foreward. "Father, I am alright. He did not hurt me. He did not harm me physically or emotionally. I forgive him." _

_Loki smiled at how mush his niece was like her mother. He called her, "Come me dear. Let's go and see your mother. Perhaps she will tell you more about you great grand father Howard." _

_Gabriel called, "But sister! He called you not a little little girl with a flower!"_

_Anya turned to her brother. "If I am just a little girl with a flower, he is not but a silly little boy with a stick."_

_**Sorry. Gotta go.**_

_Auggie. _


	4. Chapter 4

Ok guys,

I might be breaking a few rules or something by asking you guys this...

But...

I have just realized that some of you readers have been waiting for the wedding to happen...

So if you guys really want...

I can write the wedding before I continue any of my stories.

I have an idea on what I would write but let me know if you want the wedding before anything else...

Auggie


	5. Chapter 5

Danny was feeling very worried. Her husband and family was aiding Midgard with it's latest global threat. And because she woke feeling ill her husband thought it would be a good idea to stay on Asgard while they helped Midgard.

Danny did not know how bad the threat was but if her father and the Avengers had to call on Asgard for help it must have been really bad. So bad that it could take her family from her when she was stuck here.

She hoped and prayed that they all would be okay because she now knew why she was ill. And the thought of losing her family was stressing her out so much that she started to pace around the throne room. Her nurse, she stood quietly as she watched the queen pace the room.

"Your highness, if I may be so bold to say, you should be resting. And not putting your body through this stress. You could harm-"

"Juilanna, I may be stressing my body, but it is MY body. I know what it can take. Therefore, I should be with my husband and family. Not stuck here worrying that I may not ever seem them again. That they will leave me alone with the-" She stopped ranting, taking a deep breathe and sat on her husbands throne.

"Sister, you need not worry. You need never worry. We will not be going to Valhalla just yet." Loki soothed, as he popped up behind her, a common occurence when he knows that she needs him and Thor. When she got a good look at her brother she saw a lot of wounds and blood. She sighed again when she saw the rest of her family arrive looking quiet similar to her brother.

"Danella, you should be resting." Thor slightly scolded as he placed his hands around her waist, giving her a quick kiss and hug.

"And you should know better then to assume that I would rest when my entire family is at battle when I am stuck here." Danny answered with her own kiss.

"Mother is right, father." Nikloi said while healing his minor wounds before Anya quickly healed his more serious wounds.

"It is a miracle that she stayed here in the first place." Anya spoke u as she walked towards her other brother and healed his wounds. "I half expected her to arrive with an army and then yell at us for leaving her behind."

"And then drag Loki and Thor back by their ears like she did last time." Sif smirked when she saw them wince at the memory.

Gabriel hissed when his sister smacked him upside the head and mutter, "that's what you get for making that stupid decision."

"If your done hurting me sister, I suggest that we retire to our chambers and rest. Especially you mother." He suggested as he stood back up.

"Just be sure to be at your victory dinner. I have an announcement and I would hate for you to miss it." Danny said as she gave each of her children as kiss on the cheek before they left for their chambers.

Her husband gave her a hug from behind and whispered in her ear, "What is it that you need to tell them dear?"

"You will have to wait and see, love."

Loki laughed at his brothers slight pout on his face. Despite how long they have been married they still acted like teenagers.

Hearing his laughter, she looked over to her brother, she noticed a look in his eyes. A look that suggested that he already knew what she had to tell them all.

**AT THE DINNER TABLE**

Danny watched happily as her children laughed at an old war story being told be her husband and brother with occasional interruptions by Sif and the Warriors Three.

She loved how well they got along with one another. And in a short amount of time everything will be even more perfect.

Suddenly, her attention was called for by her eldest son.

"What is it that you wanted to tell us earlier mother?" Niloki asked while taking a sip of his wine. Everyone at the table quickly quieted down and turned towards her.

"Well..." She took a deep breath before looking at every man at the table, "You all cannot baby Anya anymore. She won't be the youngest anymore."

The men looked confused, but Sif and Anya jumped up, laughing and hugging Danny.

Gabriel looked down, and back at his mother, "Are you with child mama?"

Thor jumped up, placed a hand on her barely noticeable bump, silently asking if his middle child's question was true. When his wife nodded, he picked her up, spun her around the room, laughing.

Loki noticed the green tinge colouring Danny's face as she laughed at Thor's antics. "Brother, might I suggest that you put her down. She looks to becoming ill again."

Thor put her down pretty fast, looking slightly ashamed about his actions. His children laughed at their father.

"Is the child to be a warrior or another princess?"Sif asked.

Danny let them sit in silence for a few minutes before answering. "Twin warriors. A boy and Girl."

Thor looked as if he wanted to pick her up again but he settled for scattered kisses.

"Does our baby brother have a name yet?" Nikoli asked.

"Demetrius Maximus Stark. When he is ready, he will be joining Gabriel on Asgard to help his uncle with the company." Danny smiled.

"And what about my sister?" Anya asked.

"Aryanna Maria Vanira. Apart of council. And not just to Nikoli. To all the realms. Arya is to bind all the realms when we are gone. It is up to all of you to keep the peace within the realms." Anya and Sif looked ecstatic that their was going to be another princess born.

Everyone looked happy at the news of the additions to the royal family. Smiling and laughing, already planning for the arrival of the prince and princess.

**Later that night**

After everyone retired for the night, Danella was standing on the balcony of her and Thor's chambers, humming an ancient lullaby.

Thor came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, chin resting on her shoulder. He listened intently, swaying along with the lullaby, both watching the nights sky.

When she had finished the lullaby, Thor whispered, "I love you."

"As I love you my king." She whispered back.


	6. Chapter 6

Thor knelt before his wife as she was hunched over, lost in her own mind. He worried, as she searched the connection between her and their eldest son Nikoli. He had wondered off, not letting anyone know where he was least, that is what they were hoping had happened.

Something was troubling their eldest son. And it was definitely was not the arrival of their baby sister. Both Nikoli and Gabriel assured their parents that they loved Anya. Who currently under the care of her uncle and brother Gabriel.

Lady Sif and the Warriors Three stood, hushed circle, whispering between each other, ready for battle if needed. They as well worried, as the queen searched for her eldest son. Watching their companion and king try in vain to offer comfort. They started to talk amongst themselves, trying to figure out were the prince would go. Or who would be so bold to kidnap Nikoli.

Their conversation was cut short when a crack of thunder sounded through the throne room. Everyone knew that sound, it was the sound that signified when Danny used her gift of transportation. Worried, everyone looked around. Thor looked at his brother, knowing that Loki could some how, always sense where Danella was.

Closing his eyes, Loki tried to get a lock on her location. He sighed as he opened his eyes, "She's blocking me. I can't find her."

Thor growled in frustration, pulling at his hair, slumping onto the floor. Little Anya, she sensed the change in atmosphere and started to cry. Sif dropped her weapons on the table and picked up her god daughter. She went and took a seat at the table. Her nine year old brother Gabriel quickly followed. Though only nine years old, he had already swore to protect his sister with his life.

**With Nikoli at his mothers pond**

Nikoli was sitting at the edge of a pond that his mother had always went to when something was troubling her. When his mother had first brought him to her beloved pond, she had told him that he was to be an older brother. He had worried that his little sibling would not take well to him. It was already clear that his father and grandfather would favour him because he was first born, the heir to the Asgardian throne.

That day, his mother had told him why she here for the first time. She had to tell her father and grandfather that she was with child. She was pregnant with him. His mother was worried because she and his father were not even married yet and she was already with child. His mother, father, uncle, Lady Sif and the Warriors had just ended a war, and she was pregnant. Yes, his mother was a ruler of Vanahiem, a saviour of Midgard, a knightess of Asgard, but to reveal to his father and the kingdom that she was with child, being pregnant scared her. She was willing to go head on into war, but she did not know if she was ready to be a mother.

But it seemed, in the end, she had nothing to worry about. The kingdom had excepted the news easily. Her bearing the first born had brightened the future of Asgard. Especially after the loss of his grandmother and the many warriors that lost their lives.

This also played in the reason that Nikoli was sitting at the edge of his mothers beloved pond. The announcement that his mother was pregnant with him brought Asgard out of an almost darkness. He was Nikoli Thorson. First born f Danella Vanira and Thor Odinson. Both great warriors and heroes. Heir to the Asgardian throne, older brother to Gabriel Thorson, the natural hunter with a bow and arrow, sworn protector of Anya Vanira, the darling of the Nine realms.

Nikoli was already responsible of so many things, and today, his duties were to be made official. Today, he was to be named crowned prince, heir to the throne, officially the guard to Anya Vanira and any siblings he may have in the future.

So many people would be looking at him today. All eyes would be on him today because of who he was born to be.

Nikoli was so deep into his thoughts, he did not hear his mother approaching.

"My son, what is troubling you?" She asked as she sat next to him.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Nikoli spoke. "All eyes will be on me. I don't want to make a mess. I know that my duties will only be made official today. But what I made a fool of myself?"

"Oh my son. Nothing will happen. You are definitely your fathers son. When he was named royal heir, he was so worried. He was to do everything you are doing and help protect me and my sister. Though your father was just charged with me after Loki was named Guardian of your aunt, I did not make his job easy. But I will tell what your grandmother told your father." She lifted his chin so she was looking at her instead of the water. "Focus on one memory. One good memory. Do not focus on the audience, only focus on your family. Focus on your father. And when you reach him, only pay attention to him. Everything will be okay."

"But what if I make a fool myself mama?"

"You won't, my son." She soothed him, rubbing his back, "Chin up, back straight. Everything will be okay my son."

"Mama, I am afraid. I'm afraid that I will not meet the kingdoms expectations."

"Nikoli." She whispered, "I would be worried if you did not fear being the heir." She pulled him up, "Without fear, there can be no courage. And there is a great amount of courage needed to rule a kingdom. As for the expectations, you just just rule to the best ability you can. You do that, and I know that you will make a great king on day. Just like your father, grandfather and the great Kings before them."

"Why is it you know what to say? You seem to always now how to talk someone of a ledge." Nikoli asked quietly, giving her a hug.

She laughed quietly, "It comes with being a mother and wife." She tightened her hug, "Come my son. You gave your family quiet the scare."

**After the Corination**

Thor was sitting at a table with his brother and the Warriors three, eating a late snake as requested by Volstagg. They were waiting, per usual on Lady Sif and his wife.

After a ten minute wait full of old stories, they arrived.

Thor could not wait to question his wife on where the now crowned prince had went. "Danella, where did our son wonder off too?"

She took her seat at his side, "You need not worry, Thor. He did not wonder past the Asgardian borders."

Sif had noticed that Thor was going to question her further, but she had given a look that said not to try. Loki knew what his brother was going to ask and answered the unspoken question. "He is your son, Brother. But you forget, he is also the son of Danella Vanira, A free spirit. He goes where he finds comfort. Just like his mother."


	7. Chapter 7

**Kay, in the original** version** of the hunt for redemption, I had written a spat between bella and tony about an amateur thief. And then I randomly thought off this. **

Danella was running an errand for her father. She was still technically a Stark so she could sign things for the company. So here she was, at the bank, with her three children. Thor was unable to come with her because he was needed on Asgard. She had Gabriel, Nikolai and Anya with her is because she didn't want to leave them with their grandparents in the workshop.

But as she walked into the bank, something wasn't right. She felt like something bad was going to happen. She shoke the feeling off and proceded to the tellar.

A few minutes went by and her children started to grow restless. A few more minutes went by before Nikoli pulled on her sleave. Danella looked down at her son. He pointed towards the door where he saw three meen with guns. Danella looked back to the tellar, "hit the alarm, those men are here to rob the bank." She then looked down at her eldest child, "look after your brother and sister. Go hide somewhere. Please, listen to me. It's going to be okay . mommy just has to go deal with those bad men." She looked back at the tellar, "take them somewhere safe."

only a few seconds later, the burgleers shot thier guns off into the air. "Everyone get down! This is a robbery"

"Now everyone get down!" Another robber shouted.

The third robberstarted to shove people to their knees "nobody try be a hero! Don't be a hero and you might just make it home!"

As the men grew closer to Danella she started to tense, readying herself to fight.

"What's wrong doll? Got trouble hearing?"

"We said get down!"

They grew tired of her not listening to them and roughly turned her around. "Such a beautiful lady ike you shouldn't get hurt. Now get to your knees, we would hate to mess with such a pretty face."

Danella turned her head to the side, "you don't know who I am, do you?!"

"Doesn't matter dollface. Your just another pretty face that is in the wrong place at the wrong time." The lead robber said.

Boss,this broad, she looks familiar. As we shouldn't mess with her, familiar. " one of his men said.

"Yeah man, she looks like the daughter of that rich guy..." the other robber added.

iTheir boss just rolled his eyes. "So she's just a spoiled brat! What kind threat can she be?"

While hey were arguing, thdy didn't hear the boosters on her father's suit. He spoke through the comm system, "what kind of armatures are you?" He shot aa repulsor beam at one of the men. "I mean really? Robbing a bank? In New York? Wall Street? Really? This city is basically super hero central. "

as her father asked the rhetorical questions, Danella took down the other two men. As she looked down at the leader, she answered his previous question, " I'm Isabela Stark. Danella Vanira. Daughter of billionaire Tony Stark, the one and only Iron Man. Wife of the god of thunder. I am a very big threat."

after the robbery

Danella and her family were sitting in the living room as her children calmed down.

Tony was blaming himself for sending his daughter and grandchildren into danger. Danella was trying to reassure her father that it was okay. "Daddy, relax. We are all okay. Those men were amateurs. You said so yourself. They were idiots to try and stea, from wall street."

Before she could say anything else, the all heard the familiar sound of the bifrost. Gabriel and Nikoli ran to thier father as Anya clung to her mother, waiting for her uncle to come to her.

Before they could say anything Danella took away their ability to speak for a few minutes, "I'll tell you what I told my dad, pepper, Steve, Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Maria, Phil and even Fury. We are all okay. We weren't hurt. No one aas hurt. Those amautures are going to jail. If you make me say that again, I will make you all believe you areall little girs and put you all in dresses ad bows. No shut it. We are fine."

When they all nodded,she gave them their voices back and Thor ran and gave his wife and daughter a tight hug. "We came as soon as Heimdell said you were in trouble. I am glad you are all okay and safe."

"Yes, Gabriel and Nikoli kept little Anya perfectly safe as mommy and papa took care of the bad guys right Anya"


	8. Chapter 8

**Kay, this little one shot thing is going to be a little vague but it is a tiny glimpse of what I have planned way into the future... As n after I am done with the Isa/Danella series. But hey, who doesn't love superhero stuff?**

**Did you know that Chris Hemsworth was voted Sexiest Man alive? Wasn't that George Clooney at one point? Agree or disagree? Let me know. If you disagree, let me know who you think the sexiest man alive is...**

**Anyways, back to the one shot thing...**

**To Midgard, and Later back to Asgard... maybe... I don't know yet...**

She was sitting at their usual bench, waiting for her best friend. He didn't know what her real name was. He knew her as Missy, but that wasn't her. Everything that she told him was true, just not her name. If she knew the secrets she kept, he might not want to be her friend anymore. He would probably be afraid of her. Of who her family was, the names that were attached to her.

-Little flash back-

When she ran from home and the pressures that came with it, she had met him. He had no clue who she was, but he was so polite to her. After he saw her injuries that she had suffered he had rushed her to his aunt and uncle. There she was patched back up, after being given a cup of tea, she had passed out on the couch.

When she woke, she saw that she was given a pillow and blanket. Smiling at the thoughtfulness, she got up and followed the smell of a meal being cooked. As she grew closer she heard his mother, she assumed, talking to the boy that had rescued her.

_"She's such a beautiful girl. Do you know her? Is she that girl your always talking about?" _

_Her rescuer let out a nervous laugh. "No. I don't know her. She- I found her out cold on the sidewalk."_

_"Your such a sweet boy. Helping people you don't know. Your parents would be proud. Just like we are."_

She slowly walked into the kitchen, her rescuer blushed, hoping that she did not hear them talking.

The woman wiped her hands on the towel she had resting on her shoulder, "Oh, hello dear. I hope your feeling better. You looked as if you been through a lot when my nephew brought you here."

Smiling at the woman, "Hello, Thank you for your help. I'm okay now, thank you."

"That's good. Come, sit. You must be hungry. You look like you need a good meal in you." The woman politely demanded.

"No, that's okay thank you. I've imposed enough I think."

"nonsense. Sit." The woman said, not taking no for an answer.

"I have to go. I-" She was cut off before she could protest anymore.

"Dear, you had hit your head pretty hard last night. You didn't even know where you were or if you had any family in the area. Please, sit and at breakfast and we'll help you get to were you need to go after."

She panicked, forgetting that she did not know where she was. She had meant to come back to Migard, but she doesn't know where she ended up. "Alight, I'll eat But could you tell me where I am again. I cannot remember what happened last night."

Her rescuer answered her question, "Queens, New York City."

The colour drained from her face, but thankfully they did not notice. As the woman placed a plate of food in front of her she asked, "Do you have any family in the area deary?"

"No ma'am. I'm not from around here."

-And of Flash back-

She did not lie to them, but it wasn't a complete truth either. She was from Asgard, so it was true. She wasn't from here. But she lied when she said she didn't have any family in the city. Her grandparents and uncle lived here, but they didn't know she was here at the time. Her uncle knows she's here and helps her with her little secret life.

After a few days, her and her rescuer back the best of friends. And eventually, she grew to be in love with him, he just didn't know it. He wants someone else. Someone that he doesn't see as his best friend.

Growing bored of waiting, she pulled out her book. A few minutes later she heard him calling her, running and almost tripping over someone. Laughing at his craziness, "Slow down. What is so important that yu are almost running people over for?"

He had to take a few moments to catch his breath, He made a face at her as she continued to laugh at him. "You'll never guess what just happened."

"You aced at test? haha no. You are like the second in our class." She faked a gasp, "Did you fail at something?! That is so unlike you."

"Ha ha" he laughed sarcastically, "You got jokes eh?"

As she continued to laugh and nod her head at his question, she got worried as she saw the mischievous look crossed his face. Before she had time to react, he had tackled her to the ground, careful not to actually hurt her. Pining her to the ground, he started to tickle her. After a few minutes of listening to her laugh and begging for him to stop, he rolled off her and laid on the grass. He leaned to his side, "I'm being serious now. I have to tell you something."

Growing nervous, she too rolled to her side to face him, "Go ahead. Tell me what's so important."

A smile grew across his face, "Gwen just asked me to take her out."

Before he could how hurt she was she put on a fake smile. Inside she was heartbroken. He could not see that she loved him and he was happy and boasting to her that some other girl wants him to take her out.

"Missy? Did you not hear what I just said? Gwen asked me to take her on a date." He said again.

"That's great." She said with the fake smile on her face. "You finally got the princess to finally see you."

"Missy. She's a nice girl. I don't see how you can't like her." He replied.

She sighed, shaking her head, "When your not around she's a complete bitch to me."

"That doesn't sound like her though."

"Whatever." She shook her head. Getting up, "Guess who got tickets to the Rangers game for Saturday?"

"No way!" He said smiling. "You better be taking me with you."

She laughed, pulling him up of the ground. "Of course. No one else that I can take other then your sorry ass." She answered laughing as she picked up her bag.

Laughing at her insult to him, he grabbed her books and her started to walk her home.

When the got to a skeptical part of the city, he grabbed onto her hand, knowing that this part of the city.

She loved the feel of his hand wrapped around hers, when they saw a couple of drug dealers, she leaned further into his side. "Hey, before I forget. That favorite band of yours. They have a concert coming up. And I wanna take you there."

She looked at him, "Seriously?"

"Yes seriously." He said smiling. She laughed and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you! Thank You! Thank You!" She all but screamed in his ear.

"No problem. Anything for you." He said as he hugged her back. "Besides, I can't have my best friend take me to a Rangers game and not take her anywhere in return."

She laughed quitly as they started to walk again.

Outside she was happy. She got to spend time with the guy she loved. But inside she was heartbroken. He only saw her as his best friend.

He couldn't see that she loved him.

**Kinda sad. But hey. This is a small taste of what I have planned.**

**And this is for all those who love their best guy/girl friend and they can't see it. For those who were friend zoned.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys...**

**So...**

**I moved.. **

**And unfortunately I won't be able to update till I am set up in my new place.**

**I will be writing when I can but until I am comfortable in my new place there won't be any updates...**

**I am sorry, **

**and will hopefully be back soon. **

**Auggie Frank **


End file.
